Neighbors
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Once she finishes unpacking, Regina meets a handsome single father who happens to live next door.


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. Capricornhunter sent in a request for a FireQueen neighbors AU. This is my first time writing about these two, so hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

Regina folded up the final shirt and set it into the drawer. Finally, she was all moved in. Looking around the room, she let out a content sigh. The apartment was a far cry from the mansion she had once shared with her ex-husband, but she was okay with it. A cramped studio apartment was worth the price of her freedom. Never again would she have to deal with Leopold.

Just as she was about to go through the takeout menus to find dinner, she heard the cries of a baby from next door. Raising an eyebrow, she walked out into the hall and noticed the door was open. In the pack and play, there was an infant holding himself up and crying. She walked in and picked him up, slowly rubbing his back. She knew she was probably stepping boundaries, but she always melted when it came to babies. She had always wanted one of her own, but her and Leopold's home was not a place to bring one into.

She could hear the shower turn off and a few moments later, a man came out of the bathroom. He was wearing only sweats and his hair was soaking wet from the shower. He saw Regina standing there with the baby and instantly walked over to her, taking him.

"I'm sorry," she tried to defend herself. "I just…I could hear him crying next door and I…I wanted to make sure he was okay. The door was open."

He continued to look her up and down, but then sighed. "I think I'm too tired to be mad right now. You seemed to calm him down, anyhow."

Regina gave him a soft smile. "I'm Regina, Regina Mills." She extended her hand.

The man gave her a smile in return, it was a crooked one that seemed to enter her heart right away. "Neal Cassidy," he shook her hand. "This little guy here is Henry."

The name made her heart crack open even further. "That was my father's name."

"Huh, small world."

"Again, I'm sorry. I just heard him crying and I didn't know if anyone was here."

"It's fine, really. I guess I couldn't hear him over the shower, things have been so hectic these last few months." Neal rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just the two of us."

Regina titled her head to the side. "What happened to his mother?"

"She uh, took off. Just wasn't ready for any of this." He could see the pained look that went across her face. "It's okay, really. I have some help from her parents and my dad, but most of the time it's just me."

Regina nodded sympathetically. Her best friend Mal was a single parent and from what she saw, even with support, it was no easy task.

"I know we just met," Regina finally said. "But I was about to order some food, I don't really know this part of town too well. Maybe you could tell me which place is best? We could watch a movie and eat? Henry's invited of course."

Neal's smile returned. "I'd like that."

"You uh…might want to put a shirt on first."

He looked down at his bare chest and laughed. "Give me a sec." He retreated to the bedroom and came back a moment later wearing a beat up black t-shirt.

The two headed back to Regina's apartment and he recommended a Chinese restaurant that was just around the block. The two settled down onto her couch, Henry sitting on Neal's lap with his bottle. The two started talking about random things. She said she was going through a divorce, though didn't explain why. Neal told her that he worked for a pub downtown and that his father owned the pawnshop that was nearby.

When the food came, Henry was getting a little restless, so Neal placed him on Regina's bed, surrounded by pillows, which seemed to do the trick. The two argued over who was going to pay, until Regina finally won.

"Next time, I get the bill," Neal insisted.

Regina grinned. "Next time," she agreed. They resumed their spots and she started to eat. "Oh my God, you were right. This is the best pork fried rice I've ever had,"

He chuckled. "They put eggs in it, I think that's the secret."

"Definitely."

They ate their food, sipping root beers and watching reruns of Seinfeld on T.V, though the latter was mostly background noise as they got to know each other better. Eventually, Neal got up, grabbing his son from the bed.

"Thanks for the help and dinner," he said.

Regina nodded with a smile. "Anytime."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I hope so."

Neal hesitated and then kissed her cheek before heading out the door. Regina leaned back against the couch when she heard the door shut behind him.

She was definitely going to like it here…

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
